Illbringer
Appearance Illbringer is a chocolate brown tom with a white chest, tail-tip and paws. His eyes are a bright orange. Personality Illbringer dislikes what Sanitywire has become and longs for her to just give up and allow herself to ascend to StarClan. He is very wary and alert, never letting himself relax until he is certain he's in a safe place. He is also very understanding and has an uncanny ability to learn quickly what motivates a cat and how to win over them. History Illkit, alongside Windkit, Sanitykit and Salvationkit, was the son of the Clan leader. When Salvationkit was born, Illkit was overcome with a terrifying, peculiar vision. He saw Illkit with a snapped spine and Leafliar standing over her, jaws bloodied; he saw Windkit as an apprentice, walking on the wind and attacking warriors; he saw Sanitykit strangling one; he saw Leafliar tearing into the medicine cat Nettlewing's throat; he saw a speedrun of all their futures, spiralling off into countless terrible events that would shake the forest to its roots. Unfortunately, his newly-born kit mind couldn't understand that, and as time passed, he forgot about it. On the day of Salvationkit's death, however, he remembered, and he knew that Leafliar was to blame. But what could he do? Accuse his own mother? He couldn't bear to lose more than one family member that day, and so he didn't. He was apprenticed to the good warrior Russetflight, who taught him well. Soon, Nettlewing was found dead, shortly after Avalanchepaw had become Avalanchepool. Sanitypaw and Windpaw were more shocked than Illpaw. After all, ever since Salvationkit's death, he'd known that Nettlewing would die at the paws of his mother. He also knew that Leafliar wasn't gone from their lives forever yet, and he knew what monster Sanitypaw would become. He knew that Windpaw would abandon them, and leave to join their rivals. The only thing he did not know was his own future. He asked to be apprenticed to Avalanchepool, as he wanted to be able to save those his mother and ThunderClan would try to kill. His request was granted. He trained hard, learning all the remedies to all the illnesses. He also learned how to poison and drug other cats. During a battle with ThunderClan, Windpaw discovered their incredible power. Windpaw and Sanitypaw were given their warrior names: Windwalker and Sanitywire. Illpaw was also given his full medicine cat name of Illsaviour, as he had saved Windwalker's life. However, he knew that this was only the beginning. He could foresee terrible battles between SkyClan and ThunderClan, battles that would lead only to death and bloodshed. And he watched as his Clanmates died bringing down ThunderClan warrior after ThunderClan warrior. The wounds he and Avalanchepool had to treat were often untreatible. Eventually he grew sick of it, and hatched a master plan with which to slowly kill ThunderClan from the inside. Using Windwalker's powers, they would poison ThunderClan's fresh-kill with deathberries. Windwalker was not happy about this, but they did as they were told. Soon ThunderClan was weakened and dying, and Illsaviour was to blame. Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Rogues Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)